sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Crisis Impact
Crisis Impact was an apocalyptic incident that happened 19 years before the start of Ultraman Geed and Sonic Forces: The Final Battle DLC "The Legend of Shadow Jr and Merga". History Ultraman Geed Pre-Crisis Impact Crisis Impact After Belial defeats Zero during the Omega Armageddon, Belial detonated the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb with his Giga Battle Nizer, destroying Earth in the process. The great explosion created a black hole that consumed the entire universe. At the verge of getting destroyed, Ultraman King arrived and reversed the damage caused by Belial earlier on. King merged with the universe ever since but was left unresponsive. What happened to Belial and the Ultra Warriors were unknown but this event was remembered by the people of revived Planet Earth as Crisis Impact. Aftermath Absent from Earth for many years, the Ultra Warriors became a popular legend, with records of their existence being mysteriously lost and the memories of them slowly fading from the collective consciousness of humanity. It is also known that many of Earth's inhabitants were led to believe Crisis Impact as a meteor shower until a recent discovery of Belial's caricature within an unearthed record. Other races across the universe appeared to have knowledge of Crisis Impact despite the efforts of Ultraman King. In hopes of restoring the order that Belial destroyed, aliens of multiple races had founded AIB and station themselves on Earth. Kuruto, an Alien Shadow, revealed that his kind had started to explore the universe in search of a replacement planet, as the damage that Planet Shadow suffered during Crisis Impact terrified the Alien Shadow, who feared that the event would happen again. Despite humanity largely forgetting about them, the Ultras had also survived the destruction and reconstruction of the Universe. On the Land of Light, Hikari's Ultra Capsules were stolen, forcing Zero to visit Earth and investigate the matters. Meanwhile, on Earth, another Ultra had been already living on the planet for several years. Unaware of his actual self, the disguised Ultra would soon become the Earth's latest defender. After the death of Belial by the hands of Geed, the wounds of the universe caused by the Crisis Impact had healed and Ultraman King's body has been restored as well. Trivia *A popular theory among fans is that the Crisis Impact and King's restoration has caused the M78's Earth to be rebooted. This is most likely due to director Koichi Sakamoto referring the Earth in ''Geed'' continuity is the same as those from Ultra Brothers' and Mebius' eras. *Despite the presence of the Ultra Warriors during the Omega Armageddon, the term 'Crisis Impact' refer to the explosion itself and not the battle. *The Crisis Impact is based on the Unicron Singularity (ja:Grand Black Hole) from Transformers Cybertron (ja:Transformers Galaxy Force), most tellingly from its English adaptation. As shown, the destruction of a celestial body (Unicron's sun prison and Earth) caused the creation of a black hole that consumed other planets in existence before they were erased by godlike figures (Primus and Ultraman King). Category:2180s conflicts Category:22nd-century conflicts